Vacation of a Lifetime
by l2nna
Summary: Isabella Swan wants to have a great cruise to Europe and she wants an orgy! B/Em B/C B/E B/J B/Em/C/E/J
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan was in for the vacation of a lifetime… Just not in the way she signed up for. What will happen... Only time will tell. Isabella (a.k.a. Bella) love to make lists so she knows her goals to achieve. What if her goal involves having an orgy, a sexapalooza, or a shindown and dirty, what-ever you want to call it... she wants it… In EUROPE!!!

Chapter 1: Meeting her tour-buddies!!

BPOV:

I was a person planner. I made lists met the goals and felt like I'd accomplished something. So I came to love the accomplishment so much that I became OBSESSED with lists. Here was a list of what I planned to do this summer:

Have sex… with multiple (HOTT!!) men… at the same time!!

Get a tan!

Get some muscles

Become a flirt!

Be adventurous, dangerous, and CAREFREE!!!

Explore my rebel side!

Well it was subject to change… but during these weeks in Europe I hoped to change myself completely! Well it was time to meet my Suite Mates… Oh well better get it over with now. As I walked around to the next door room that was part of my suite I bit my lip feeling even more nervous about this whole summer romance thing than I had originally. I knocked twice on the door… with my award winning recipe for chocolate chip brownies!! Hehehe this would score me some points with some guy suite mates and if they were girls… then this would not be good. Suddenly I was brought out of my dream world to catch a human version of Adonis with bronzish sex hair and piercing emerald eyes that were… looking at me… like he was interested. Play it cool Bella.

"Hey… ummm I'm your suite mate Bella. I live next door… well duh why else would I be your suite mate? Oh I ummmm made some homemade chocolate chip brownies and if you don't take them they'll all go to waste." Wow smooth Bella, he probably thinks you are mentally ill or something.

The Adonis smiled an oober SEXY crooked smile that probably came with a money back guarantee that it will melt girls' knees with just one hit. Just then a giant muscle man came out and said "Did you say BROWNIES?!!!!!" In his huge booming deep voice.

"Ummmmm… yes….?????" I didn't know how to answer… he really scared me.

"Hey darlin' don't be afraid of Emmett here," pointing to the giant, "He is like a cactus, spiky exterior but kind interior," said this blonde hunk of Texan ass.

"Ummmm what about me here?!" said a hot blonde with beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Boys, boys settle down," a seductively sexy, 100% woman voice purred "there's plenty of Bella to go around" that couldn't be me could it? I'm normally a shy person not this whore you are probably imagining right now. I mean yeah it sounds like a whore talking, and I'm on vaca so what's the dealio. I can be whorish can't I? Yes, I can.

"Well, Bella you are being as kind as to share yourself so why don't we at least invite you in?" the Greek Adonis growled to me causing my breath to hitch… (how often do you see that really… it's like everywhere)

W-O-W! Here I am with 4 HOTT dudes and I'm thinking to myself when I could be in the best predicament in my life???? Note to self: SHUT UP!!

"So I was thinking fellas… I want to make this fun or at least fun for me. I'm going to be in charge and you are going to do what I say got it Studs??" I whipped out like a prison master's welcome speech, if they give one.

Am I really doing this?? I took a look at the green eyed Adonis, the Grizzly bear, Zeus' better looking younger brother, and a Cowboy who would give the Lone Ranger a run for his money. (don't tell me I'm stereotyping Texans cuz I am one!) Hell yeah I am!

(Hell yeah Hell yeah Hell yeah and I said Hell yeah! Sorry song stuck in my head, yeah yeah I am a blonde deal with it or stop reading… well you have to for now cuz this is the end of my chapter and I won't write more until I get 5 more reviews. I think you could do that if you really like this story. I will count the same person if I think they really want and if I'm not in a pissy mood)


End file.
